1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of keyboard switches.
2. Prior Art
So-called transparent switches are known in the art. However, the prior art transparent switches contain embedded wires which are visible and also contain a significant manufacturing imperfections and/or internal structures which are readily apparent to the observer. Both of these features detract from the effect of the transparency of the switch and are esthetically displeasing. Consequently, a visually featureless transparent switch which is water clear is needed.